


Michelle

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Hispanic Characters, Illegitimacy, Team as Family, Triggers, U.S Marines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim's been keeping a secret. That secret walked into NCIS, and asked for help. How will the team respond?





	

March 13th,2017

JFK Airport, Queens, New York City, New York

23:17

 

Music flooded into her earbuds. Hearing Spanish and music brought her down to Earth. The late night New York shined to her.

 

_"Alza la bandera La bandera Dominicana! Alza la bandera La bandera Puertoriquena! Alza la bandera La bandera Mejicana! Alza la bandera La bandera Cubana!"_

 

The praise for her country. She felt proud of her heritage, half Puerto Rican, half Irish. She tapped her fingers on the arm rest, waiting for this stupid plane to take off.  

 

"Dance with me one last night in the hood again!"  Her phone chirped. She opened it up, to show a text.

 

                                                                                                         Pip-Pip <3

 

                                                                                   C.O signed off! Be in D.C in 3 days

 

 She smiled. As soon as her "Awesome boo!" text was sent, her shoulder was tapped. A flight attendant stood by her seat. "Sweetheart, if you  could put your phone on plane mode, that would be great. We're taking off." 

She nodded, pressed on the green airplane button.  She sat waiting for the plane to take off, as Mandy Gonzalez belted a note.

 

"Attention passengers, this is the captain speaking" The man said on the intercom. "The nonstop flight to Washington,D.C is taking off."

 

She will get the job done. Mama will have her vengeance. 


End file.
